


Same Mistakes ?

by Arsinoe_316



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting - Fandom, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsinoe_316/pseuds/Arsinoe_316
Summary: Sansa Stark has been dumped again.... cheated on again and her last best friend decides revenge is needed...





	Same Mistakes ?

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my very first fanfic post like ever, please be kind, constructive feedback greatly appreicated

“Why do we have to do this Wylla Lorna Manderly?” came a clearly feminine whine  
“Because those fuckers deserve it” came the fierce reply

Jon was intrigued, he and Tormund were here to collect the money from part of the organisation that dealt with illegal gambling, there was always one night a month when Game Night here in the basement of the store happened and Jon always came to collect the money.  
He now watched the interplay between 2 young women, very early 20’s he would guess, one had shocking turquoise hair while the other had waist length red hair, and he’s not talking about ginger or auburn but almost blood red and it looked natural. She was the taller of the two

“But aren’t we a little too old to egg cars?” the red headed goddess asked  
“Oh, come on Sans, not only were they 2 of our best friends but they’d seen you go through this before and they still fucked Harry, the both of them!” Wylla, the turquoise mermaid almost shrieked  
Sans smirked “Do you think they ever had him at the same time?” Wylla burst out laughing before Sans carried on “No that would be too much, that idiot can barely pleasure one woman let alone two at the same time” 

Now Jon snorted as Wylla laughed even harder earning a giggle from Sans  
“Sansa Minsia Stark, I love you, don’t you ever change”  
Jon heard her sigh, “But seriously Wyls, do you think there’s something wrong with me, that’s 2 failed relationships because they were fucking my best friends, I’ve, no, we’ve lost three best friends because of this, it must be me, am I really that hard for a man to want”

“doubtful” Jon thought, not realising he had spoken out loud until he heard a gasp and then looked up, Sansa was now standing at the end of the aisle he’d been waiting at while Tormund checked the money before they left. She stared at him and he stared right back, now that he could get a full look. 

“Pardon?” she asked

Deciding to throw caution to the wind, Jon answered her truthfully “I said doubtful, I mean I don’t even know you and I think you’re the most beautiful, sexiest woman I’ve ever seen”

Sansa’s cheeks reddened at his honesty “I’m in a tatty old t-shirt, 2 sizes too big, denim shorts and dirty vans. What’s so sexy about that” she asked, cocking her head like his direwolf Ghost did. 

Jon watched her closely as he said “Your hair is stunning, the shade of just spilt blood and so long I bet it hides those bountiful breasts that I can see moving under the loose shirt, your eyes are the colour of a deep ocean, your skin has a slight tan but is clear and smooth, so you don’t even need make up, the way you’ve tied that top shows off your stunning waist and hips that any man alive would want to grab while being inside you, your arse in your tight shorts looks pert and perfectly rounded, and those legs, man they go on for days and every male that sees them imagines them wrapped around his waist”

When he stopped her pupils were so blown all you could see was black and her breathing was ragged.

“How can you make me almost orgasm with only words?” she whispers  
“I have many talents, all I can share... if you want?”

Sansa nods her head and Jon’s smirk looks both sexy and deadly.


End file.
